Fairy Tail's Saiya-Jin
by Kazuma Bushi
Summary: His world, his home was all gone…it was destroyed because of him. Everything he had once known had ceased to exist. Now what was he to do in this new world filled with unknown dangers?
1. Metsubou 破壊 (Destruction)

**Written: 7/10/13**

_Thoughts_/_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note/ Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**_Special attacks/_ _Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts_**

"Speech"

**A/N:** _Hello, how are you doing? I hope all is well with you. This is a short introduction to my fourth DBZ story. I recently began watching Fairy Tale and boy is that show addictive, it's quickly become me second favorite anime behind DBZ. I have not completed watching the series yet, but this idea was so deeply entrenched on my mind that I couldn't help but write it. I also noticed the lack of Fairy Tale and Dragonball Z crossover stories too; hopefully this will inspire people to write more of them._

_To the reviewers of my other stories I haven't quit or given up on them, I'm just taking a break until I find that spark again. If you liked my other stories please read and review this one._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. Nor do I own Fairy Tale or anything pertaining to it. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

**_Chapter Cover: _**_A teary eyed Trunks cries as he eyes the destruction of __Bridgetown. _

Chapter 1: Metsubou _**破壊 **__**(Destruction)**_

**Age 783, Bridgetown.**

_**Chaos**_. Pure unadulterated chaos, were the only words that came to Trunks mind as he viewed horrific sight before his eyes. He had seen destruction before; in fact he was quite accustomed to it. His childhood and formative years had been spent hiding, and ducking away in fear from the very same destruction that his eyes were gazing upon.

He had witnessed countless amounts of deaths and murders. He had seen bodies slaughtered and maimed, disfigured and contorted in the most gruesome of ways. Just thinking back to those terrifying memories sent chills all throughout his body. Android 17 and 18 had been completely ruthless and merciless to anyone who they had come across. The cities they had leveled together had been innumerable. He thought he had seen it all, but _this_…but _**this**_…was on a whole different level.

The pure destruction Trunks was witnessing nearly brought tears to his blue eyes. No! He shouted mentally, wiping away the tears before they could even form. He wouldn't allow himself to breakdown; he wouldn't allow himself to show weakness like he had when he was a child. Those heartless machines didn't care; so why should he? They had killed his father and nearly all of his mother's friends and acquaintances. But most importantly they had killed his master; Gohan. Gohan had been his best friend, his teacher, his role model, and most importantly the closest thing he had ever had to being a father. But those murderous androids had taken Gohan away from him! His body shook in anger just thinking about that horrific day. They had ambushed him; they had brutally murdered him…all without a care in the world!

If only he had been stronger back then he could have helped his sensei. Together both of them could have eradicated those mechanical menaces'. But he would never have the opportunity. He would never have the opportunity to hug Gohan again, to train with him, or even just to share a joke with him. The androids had nearly taken everything from Trunks that he'd cared about; he no longer had anything to lose.

Shaking his head the young Saiyan stirred himself from his thoughts. He could hear them; the androids were nearby. Unsheathing his sword the young Saiyan armed himself for battle. He was prepared to die here if need be, so long as he wiped out the android menace. Positioning his sword close, Trunks prepared to slide himself into the stance Gohan had taught him. He smiled mentally thinking about how long it had taken him to learn it.

_-Flashback-_

"_That stance is terrible Trunks, there are weaknesses all over it" Gohan wisely said, folding his large arms over his chest. The older demi-Saiyan eyed the lavender haired Brief heir with a raised brow. By now he had expected Trunks to understand the flaws in his stance._

"_But what's wrong with it Sensei?" The lavender haired demi-Saiyan huffed out in frustration, tired of doing the same drill._

"_Your stance" The raven haired son of Goku said, pointing to his feet. "It's all wrong. You're placing too much weight on one foot and your guard is all wrong."_

"_I still don't get it!" Trunks shouted as he charged at his sensei, wildly heaving his sword at Gohan's body. The older Saiyan simply sidestepped the assault, effortlessly dodging and evading each clumsy slice. Trunks frustration began to mount as he doubled his efforts, attacking even more vigorously, his arm movements becoming blurs to the common eyes. But Gohan was no common man, he was an expertly trained warrior._

_Keeping up with the lavender haired Saiyan's movements Gohan managed to block and parry all the attacks with a single finger. Trunk's last hotheaded charge sending him tumbling to the ground, as Gohan simply tripped him. Landing with a loud clang and a cloud of dust, the disgruntled demi-Saiyan starred up at his sensei._

"_I told you your stance was unbalanced"_

_-End Flashback-_

That had been a pivotal event in Trunk's young life. That was when he decided to actually start listening to his sensei. For the rest of that day Gohan had taught him various stances and guards, the most important one being the "Dragon Stance" Trunks mumbled to himself. It was a stance Gohan had learned from his sensei Piccolo, and one that he'd passed on to him.

The stance was all about balance. It was about being forward, but still remaining cautious. It was about being aggressive but remaining reserved, Trunks thought to himself as he planted his foot in the rubble. This stance and all of Gohan's teachings would finally culminate here, to help him defeat the very same monsters that had killed Gohan.

"It's you again" A cold voice detached of emotion said from behind Trunks. "You'd think he would have learned by now sister, but I guess he's just like his _foolish_ sensei"

Growling Trunks instantly snapped his neck around and saw the two faces he detested most; Android 17 and 18.

"How did you manage to heal so fast after our last scuffle? I know I broke several bones with that punch to your ribs"

Lowering his sword Trunks clutched his side, the very same place where Android 18 had shattered his ribs just a few weeks earlier.

"I heal quickly" Trunks lied. In reality it had been a new machine that his mother created that had healed him. If it hadn't had been for her new invention he most likely would had died that day.

"But enough of the chit chatting; I came here to end your lives!" Trunks shouted, raising his voice along with his Ki. The two androids raised a brow before bursting into laughter.

"When will you smarten up kid? You and that puny power of yours will never be able to defeat either of us, let alone combined" Android 18 said with annoyance, lightly hovering above the ground.

"Just shut up and prepare yourselves!" Trunks screamed, his voice rising once more.

"I was created ready" Android 17 grinned, crouching low as he cracked his knuckles.

Snarling Trunks summoned his aura, shouting loudly as a golden light illuminated the rubble.

-FTSJ-

That boy had done it again! Once again he hadn't heeded her advice. She would kill him once she got her hands on him if the androids already hadn't. Frowning Bulma mentally retracted her statement; she wouldn't and couldn't do that especially after everyone that she'd lost. Trunks was her only child, her only ray of hope, and the last friend that she had in this world. She would ensure his survival even if it cost her life.

Steering the plane Bulma still couldn't believe the hard headedness of her son, he was acting just like his father! She had told him and warned him not to go after the androids again but did he listen? No, of course not. But when did Saiyans ever listen? She had thought she'd lost him after his last scuffle with the androids. His body had nearly been beyond repair. If she hadn't gotten to him when she had….he would surely died. That's why it was imperative she got to her son now before those androids got to him. She wouldn't let them kill her baby!

_Please be okay Trunks I'm coming for you._

-FTSJ-

Trunks groaned as he stirred from the rubble. That last blast from Android 17 had nearly killed him, he didn't know if he could survive another direct hit like that again. The briefs heir frowned as he completely pulled himself out of the rubble, summoning his Ki to blast it away. It was happening all over again.

This was exactly how his last fight with Android 17 and 18 had gone. He had started off strong, his attacks hitting and even appearing to damage the siblings. His confidence had grown as he began pummeling them with blows. Each one appearing to leave significant damage, but how wrong he was. The dastardly duo had baited him just like they had with Gohan. Once he had gotten in a few blows they ganged up on him and began blasting him into oblivion.

That's how he had ended up amongst the rubble of the destroyed city. Luckily nothing serious was broken though except a few minor bones. His chest and ribs hurt like hell but he would push through it and continuing fighting. He had to. Who else could defeat the androids if not him?

Stirring from his thoughts Trunks turned his head towards the direction of a buzzing sound. It sounded just like a jet landing, but no one had technology like that anymore; except for his mother! Trunks eyes budged as he instantly blasted off towards the direction of the sound. What was his mom doing here? Didn't she know she could get herself killed like this? He had to get to her before the Androids did.

"Are you looking for someone Trunks?" A cruel voice said from over Trunks shoulder as he finally arrived at the scene. Frowning as he turned his head, Trunks already knew who it was.

"Let my mother go 18!" Trunks shouted with rage, his mother gasping from the intensity of his shout, having never seen her son in such a state before.

"She's your mother?" Android 18 questioned, momentarily switching gazes between the two. "How did I not notice before? You two do look alike. A regular family reunion we got here 17."

Trunks mentally cursed himself for revealing that information as he watched Android 17 grasp his mother's lavender locks.

"Such a rare hair color and she's quite beautiful too" Android 17 smiled, switching gazes to Trunks. "Maybe after this is all over I'll have a little _fun_ with her" Android 17 finished, giving Trunks a suggestive wink.

The arching of Android 17's pushed Trunks over the edge. The demi-Saiyan knew exactly what he'd meant by it. He would not allow that same fate to befall onto his mother; android 17 would die!

Without warning Trunks sparked his golden aura, moving faster than 17 had thought possible of him and had punched the android in the face. A large shockwave immediately followed the punch, knocking Android 18 down the ground as she watched her brother zoom into the distance.

"You'll pay for that you little…"

Before 18 could even finish her sentence Trunks was in her face pummeling her with blows. Each one harder than the last, the lavender haired Saiyan pouring all his strength into his attacks. Finishing his combo off by blasting the blonde terror with a Ki beam.

"Mother run!" Trunks shouted, knowing android 17 would be appearing soon again.

The short wife of Vegeta shook her head as she stood her ground. "No Trunks I have something to show you."

"Can't it wait mother?" Trunks shouted frantically, surprised that he'd raised his voice at his mother.

Trunk's mother reeled back in shock for a few seconds but quickly regained her senses. "This" She said, pulling out two capsules that Trunks had never seen before.

"What are those?" Trunks asked, raising an inquisitive eye.

"It's our way to defeat the androids" Bulma calmly replied.

"Defeat the Androids?" Trunks mumbled to himself. He had thought the only way to defeat Android 17 and 18 would be through physical effort not technology. Quickly stirring from his stupor Trunks gazed back at his mother. "You'll have to show me what they do another time because the Androids are coming again. Run mom!"

Bulma didn't have to be told twice as she quickly scampered off to hide behind a destroyed church. The lavender haired women had barely made it because as soon as she entered the buildings the androids attacked once again. Peering through a broken glass Bulma frowned as she watched her son get trounced by the evil siblings.

_I have to do something! I'm not sure if these will even work their just prototypes_. Bulma thought to herself as she gripped the two capsules in her hands. _But I have to do something though, if I don't Trunks will die!_ Strengthening her resolve Bulma quickly made her decision and ran back outside to the battle.

Trunks sword slammed against 17's forearm, sparks forming as the two grinded against one another. For a few brief seconds the two warriors were deadlocked, neither one of them able to gain any traction. But a kick from android 18 quickly ended that. Her foot slammed full speed into Trunk's side sending the young demi-Saiyan fling to crash into the dirt.

"Why'd you interrupt me 18?" Android 17 growled, turning his attention to his now trembling sister.

"I…I just wanted to help" She managed to sputter out

"You should have stayed out of it; he was mine! The next time you do something like that it'll be me kicking you instead." Android 17 said with a low menacing growl, his sister knowing he was fully intent on doing it if need be.

"It won't happen again" Android 18 muttered, her gaze lowered towards the grown.

"Good it better not because if it does…."

"Hey you!" 17 and 18's attentions were instantly captured. "Leave my son alone!"

Android 17 arched a brow. Just who did this woman think she was speaking to him in that tone? "Or what? What will a puny human like you do?"

Bulma grinned as she threw the capsule onto the ground, a remote springing up in its place.

Android 18's eyes bulged as she instantly recognized what it was.

"No it can't be! We made sure to destroy that remote!" She shouted in shock

17's jaw clenched as he viewed the device in Bulma's hand. Just how had that blasted woman gotten her hands on it?

"You think Dr. Gero is the only brilliant scientist to have walked this Earth? I'll have you know that I'm just as smart as him. I couldn't fully remake that remote but I did rebuild it do this!"

Pressing down on the large red button Bulma activated a signal unseen to the human eye. Android 17 and 18 instantly began clutching their heads as they descended from the sky, dropping with a thud to the ground. Not taking time to relish in her accomplishment Bulma quickly ran over to her son who sprawled underneath a wall of rubble.

"Trunks wake up. Wake up Trunks, this is no time to be sleeping!"

His mother's shout bringing him back to the world of the living. Stirring from the rubble as he stared at his mother. "I wasn't sleeping mom…I was just resting mom" He said with a smile.

His mother sighed before returning the smile. Trunks always knew how to make a situation feel less dangerous.

"We need to get out of here immediately Trunks. I don't know how much longer that signal I sent will hold out."

"What signal?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Just forget about it" Bulma sighed frustratedly. "I need you to get into this now!"

"Get into what?" Trunks asked staring around for what his mother was talking about. He quickly saw it as Bulma slammed a capsule into the ground. A puff of smoke appearing and quickly dispersing as a large egg shaped machine appeared from nowhere.

"Mother what is that?"

"It's a time Machine Trunks."

Trunks eyes spiked almost as much as his Super Saiyan hair. "A time machine?" he retorted

"Yes a time machine. I don't have the time to give you the full run down of what it does but it's going to take you back to the past."

Trunks face grew more perplexed as he thought over his mother's words. Something like this just wasn't possible, it went against all known science! But then again it was his mother so who was he to doubt her.

"I've already set the coordinates for you, you don't have to press any button but go." Bulma said to her son, peering directly into his eyes.

Trunks nodded as he proceeded to life the hatch open, observing it for a few brief seconds before staring back at his mom.

"But there's only room for one person in here mom. What about you?"

"Don't worry about me Trunks I'll be fine." Bulma said smiling, secretly lying to herself. She had always known it would come down to this is some way, shape or form.

Trunks eyed his mother with weary eyes. He had seen that smile before. He had seen it when she'd lied to him about Chichi's death. Something wasn't right here and he knew it.

"Mom what are you not …."

**BOOM!**

A massive explosion rocked the surrounding area. Bulma cursed as she knew exactly who and what it was. _Damn it I was just hoping for at least a few more minutes before they signal wore off. I don't have any time left!_ Quickly scampering over to her son Bulma gave Trunks a quick hug.

"Trunks I will always love you know matter what."

"Mom what are you talking…..The androids their back!" Trunks shouted his aura beginning to once again flare up around him. But before it could fully form, Bulma pushed her son. Using all the strength her old body could muster, she shoved Trunks into the time machine, managing to close the hatch before he even knew what had just occurred.

"Over there!" Android 17 shouted, pointing directly at Bulma. "You'll pay for what you did you stupid wench!" 18 quickly nodded in agreement with her brother as the duo began marching over to Bulma.

Trunks banged on the glass with all his might, his anger soaring to new heights, screaming at the top of his lungs. For all the force and power he possessed the glass would not yield or break. He was trapped inside and there was nothing that he could do.

Everything suddenly slowed down for Trunks. He saw his mother take a worried glance towards the two approaching androids before glancing back at her son. She wordlessly mouthed out the words "I love you" before being shot with a Ki beam.

Blood splattered out of her mouth as she staggered back, her lavender eyes rolling towards the heavens. Her body convulsing as shaking in what Trunks could only imagine was horrendous pain. Tears streamed down the teenagers face as he watched the horrible view. Watching Android 17 and 18 walk over and finish the job, blasting his mother in the face with double Ki beams. Grinning like evil demons as they turned and stared at Trunks.

The sadness in the demi-Saiyan's heart turning into fear as he realized they were coming for him next. Quickly wiping his tears for his deceased mother the young Saiyan pressed go. He would follow his mother's last request. He would not and could not die here.

Quickly realizing the machine was capable of flight Android 17 summoned a Ki blast as he watched it rise into the sky. "You're not going to get away that easily you bastard!"

Android 18 watched as her brothers Ki beam soared upwards, striking what appeared to be a rocket engine.

"Hahaha I got you."

There was a brief moment of silence as the siblings waited, expecting the machine to blow up. Both of them stood perplexed as instead a green swirling light appeared in the sky instead.

"What in the world?" Android 18 mumbled to herself, standing in awe of the massive green vortex in the sky.

"**Error! Error! Error! Calibration error!"**

Trunks heard the time machine's computer shout, wondering what the hell was going on.

"**Failure! Failure! Failure! Computer shut down!"**

And then everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N:** **This concludes the first chapter of Fairy Tail's Saiya-Jin. It was basically just an introductory chapter to the story. Please keep in mind that the Trunks in this story is from an AU. This is my first ever crossover story, please tell me how I did. I hope you all enjoyed it. Any and all criticism and feedback is welcomed.**

**Remember to review please**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

_**Om Namah Shivaya.**_


	2. Konmei 混乱 (Confusion)

**Written: 7/12/13**

_Thoughts_/_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note/ Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**_Special attacks/_ _Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts_**

"Speech"

**Special Thanks Goes To:** Alistar, Silent Reader 6100, Drake202, Chronotimeguard, Tpinz, UltimateGundamFighter, BadazzEXE,Kasai no Oni, and Scion 141.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Alistar: **Thanks! That's exactly what I was trying to do. Figuring out how to balance out Trunks power in this story will be a challenge. I intend on keeping his power the same but it also presents a challenge seeing as how he could easily defeat everyone in Fairy Tail. I'll have to work on that lol.

**Silent Reader 6100: **Thanks!I don't intend on abandoning this or any of the other stories I have.

**Drake202: **Thanks! I do intend on keeping Trunks power the same, the challenge will be balancing his strength with the rest of the characters though.

**Chronotimeguard: **Thanks, and I hope to permanently keep your attention.

**Tpinz: **Thanks! As I stated in the author's note I only recently began watching Fairy Tail so I haven't gotten that far into the series yet. The story will get there eventually, but not right now lol.

**UltimateGundamFighter:** Thank you!

**BadazzEXE: **Thank you and it is quite sad that there aren't that many Dragonball Fairy Tail crossovers. You want to write 3 stories? I applaud you for that. My advice would be just to go for it. Read some of your favorite stories and see what they've done and try to incorporate that somehow. As far as the punctuation issues, I'd say get a Beta who specializes in grammar to help you.

**Kasai no Oni: **I know how tragic *gasps* lol. But it had to be done.

**Scion 141:** It was necessary for Bulma to die, she wasn't going to be a part of the story anyways. As for friends he'll be meeting some in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. Nor do I own Fairy Tale or anything pertaining to it. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

**_Chapter Cover: _**_Trunks sits atop his broken Time Machine. _

**Chapter 2:** **_Konmei __混乱 __(Confusion)_**

**Magnolia Town, East Forest, X784**

The sound of birds chirping was not a noise Trunks had heard in a long time. Once Android 17 and 18 had begun their rampage across the world, all the birds had seemingly disappeared. The skies were completely empty during the day, save the massive clouds of black smoke. Night times were filled with shrieks and cries of terrified civilians. Most of them relenting over the day's destruction; caused by the duo of automatons. Just hearing the sounds of birds chirping was incredibly soothing. It felt almost like the world was at peace.

Opening his eyelids the son of Vegeta groaned as intense sunlight breamed into his eyes. He hadn't felt such intense sunlight since he was a child. Groaning as he attempted to stand up, the sons of Bulma grit his teeth as he slumped back down to the ground. His body seriously ached, his muscles strained. He immediately knew his ribs were fractured if not broken. The adrenalin rush from his fight had completely worn off; he was back to normal. He could feel the pain from every blow the duo had inflicted on his body.

Wincing as his fingertips brushed against his side Trunks frowned; it was definitely broken. He would need some time to heal and regain his strength. In his current condition he wouldn't be able to do much. His frown deepened as he gripped the tattered remains of his jacket. It was the one he had received for his previous birthday. His mother said was a symbol of his continued endurance through all the hardships they'd face.

**_His mother._**

**_His mother._**

_**His mother was now dead.** _

It had all happened so quickly that Trunks hadn't even received enough time to react to what had happened. Before he could even blink the devilish duo of siblings had brutally murdered his innocent mother. She had died right in front of him, mere feet away from his grasp, and he was completely unable to stop it. Tears rolled like a waterfall as Trunks thought back to it.

_-Flashback-_

_Blood splattered out of Bulma's mouth as she staggered back, her lavender eyes rolling towards the heavens. Her body convulsing and shaking in what Trunks could only imagine was horrendous pain. Tears streamed down the teenagers face as he watched the horrible view. Watching Android 17 and 18 slowly walk over and finish the job, blasting his mother in the face with double Ki beams. Grinning like evil demons, they turned and stared at Trunks._

_-End Flashback-_

Those cold metal eyes detached of any emotion of feeling would haunt Trunks for the remainder of his life. He had been unable to save Gohan from dying, and now he had been unable to stop his mother from perishing as well. He had failed. He had failed his father's legacy as well as everything that the _Zetto Senshi_ had stood for. He had been unable to save his world like his sensei's father had done several times.

Pounding his fist into the ground below, Trunks watched as a small crater formed underneath it. His tears dripping all the way down his face, finally descending onto the ground. His head hung in immense shame as he pondered over everything that he had done wrong. Gohan had lost his he left arm because of his foolishness and now his mother had lost her life because of it. Why had he been so headstrong? Why hadn't he heeded his mother's instructions? Why hadn't he listened? Trunks mentally screamed, his eyes exploding with more tears. If only he could go back, if only he could redo his actions, if only he could….

**Crash!**

Trunks tears halted as he heard something collapse from behind him. He hadn't taken the time to observe his surroundings yet, but he could tell that he was in a forest of some sort. The trees here were massive, nearly obscuring the light being emitted from the sun. It wasn't a forest that Trunks had ever seen or could remember from memory. There was something odd about this place.

**Crash!**

Trunks eyes jumped up as he heard another object, which he assumed was a tree, collapse from behind. His warrior instincts taking over as he immediately turned his body around, flipping towards the direction of whatever was coming. Though his body ached in pain Trunks prepared himself, summoning his Ki if need be.

**Crash!**

The noise of the trees collapsing growing imminently closer to his eardrums. Whatever it was about to be here soon. Trunks glare hardened as he felt the ground shaking. The ground beneath him was trembling immensely, whatever was coming was going to be huge.

**Crash!**

The tree right in front of Trunks eyes finally collapsed, snapping like a twig. The demi-Saiyan's Ki rose as he finally saw what it was step out from the backdrop of the forest.

"What in the world is that?" Trunks questioned and half exclaimed. Having never seen such a creature before in entirety of his short life.

The green creature that stepped out from the trees was massive. It towered over Trunks by several feet. Trunks was no short boy so that was quite a feat**_ (#1)_.** The large green creature resembled a primate, though far larger than anyone that Trunks had seen. It had an elongated chin, prolonged ears and a pointed head that resembled the sole horn that resided on top of its head.

It had gargantuan arms, and sequentially, large hands that were attached to its muscular torso. Its lower body paled in comparison to its top half, possessing rather smaller-scaled legs that featured a long tail connected to the bottom of its torso. The green fur on its arms were covered with pink spots, forming a decorative unique pattern.

Though wildlife was rare to Trunks, he had read up and researched all the known existing creatures in the world. This creature was certainly not in any book he had read. Whatever it was, it certainly did not look friendly at all. A wicked smirk was plastered on the creatures face as it took a thunderous step closer towards Trunks.

"What are you and what do you want from me?"

The green primate simply beat his rather large chest in response to Trunks question. The lavender haired Saiyan's frown deepened with worry as the creature continued marching closer to him.

"Back away now!" Trunks shouted letting his Ki flare, partially hoping it would scare the creature off.

"A….away?" The creature replied with a dumbfounded look as it scratched its head.

_So it can talk._ Trunks thought to himself as he asked another question. "What are you?"

The green creature's dumbfounded look disappeared as a grin creeped onto his face. "Me Vulcan!" The primate like monster shouted as he once again started beating on his chest, causing Trunks to wince.

"Vulcan huh? Well Vulcan you need to leave me alone." Trunks retorted with a harsh stare.

"Never! Vulcan want your body."

"My body?" Trunks questioned.

The demi-Saiyan was never given a response as Vulcan, as he'd called himself abruptly charged at him. Trunks surprise was quickly replaced by slight anger as he raised his fist and fired a medium sized Ki beam. He hated when opponents sneak attacked; it was unfair. Trunks palms smoked as he watched Vulcan fly back deep into the forest, taking several trees along with him.

Clenching his fist Trunks summoned Ki to his feet and attempted to stand, his body be dammed. He bit harshly against his bottom lip as he stood, nearly drawing blood. The full weight of his injuries now crashing down upon him. He ignored the pulsating pain as he walked over to where his attacker had landed. Passing by several uprooted trees and snapped branches Trunks located Vulcan underneath a pile of rubble.

Gazing down at the creature Trunks could tell he was unconscious. Whatever Vulcan was he powerful, well at least more powerful than the average human. His Ki level surpassed any humans that he knew of, save the _Zetto Senshi_ and Master Roshi. Gripping the creature's large wrist Trunks began dragging the creature back to the time machine, hoping to get some answers once Vulcan finally awoke.

As the briefs heir approached the time machine his eyes rose in horror; it had been damaged! The protective glass that Trunks had failed to crack had been broken. There was a large hole in the side of the machine. Two of the pillars were broken, shifting the ship's weight unevenly to one side. Trunks hadn't fully examined it yet but as far as his eyes could tell; the machine was gravely damaged.

Dropping Vulcan, Trunks quickly ran over to the Time machine. Easily jumping into the cockpit the son of Bulma began furiously pressing buttons and controls. Nothing worked. Not a single light lit up and the computer failed to activate. Slamming his fists in frustration, nearly breaking the ships controls Trunks sighed heavily. What was he going to do now?

He wasn't sure of his current location. Heck, he wasn't sure he was still in the present. He needed to find out just where and when he was. It was imperative that he locate his father and Goku if he had managed to return to the past. They needed to be warned of the fore coming dangers ahead! They needed to be prepared for the Androids. They needed to be armed for the upcoming…._Growl_.

Trunks flow of thoughts were instantly disrupted as he stared down towards his growling stomach. He hadn't eaten since earlier this morning, if it was still even the same day. He needed to find food and lots of it fast. An injured and hungry demi-Saiyan was not a good thing. Quickly glancing over to his still unconscious foe Trunks wondered if he was edible. Vulcan was obviously an animal of some sorts, making him alright to eat. Though the fact that he could somewhat talk and communicate with Trunks made him feel icky.

Trunks would have to make up his mind soon, his stomach growling in need of food. Sighing, the demi-Saiyan hopped out from the time machine's cockpit and landed besides the green creature._ That skin doesn't look soft at all. I'm not sure how edible this creature might be. But then again I have to eat something soon or else I'll die from hunger._ The dying from hunger being a slight exaggeration, though the lack of food would hamper his power. Conceding to his growling stomach Trunks loomed over Vulcan as he prepared to fire a Ki beam directly into his stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Trunks eyebrows tensed at the sound at the sound of a new voice. It was strong and firm, but also subtly dulcet. It reminded him of his mother.

"I was just about to make a meal." Trunks said turning his head in the direction of the voice. "I'm extremely…." The demi-Saiyan's voice trailed off as he stared at the voice's owner; a beautiful woman with long red scarlet hair. She was dressed in silver amour, something Trunks had never seen before as well a blue skirt, and black boots.

Her brown eyes rolled as she snorted at his response. "I can see that. How could you possibly think to eat another human being?" Her voice rising as she spoke.

Trunks brows immediately jolted up as he took an immediate step backwards. This _thing_ was a human being? "I…I didn't know" The son of Bulma stuttered out.

"Well know you do. He should be reverting back in 3…2…1."

As she uttered the last digit, a glowing yellow light erupted from the creature's body, momentarily blinding Trunks. As the golden light finally died down Trunks eyes bulged out of their sockets. It was a man!

Groggily opening his dark blue eyes, the man groaned. "Not this again."

"Macao!" The long haired redhead exclaimed.

"Oh…hey there Erza" Macao said with a large smile, struggling to his feet. He was a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He had linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face was covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which included a thin mustache.

"I take it you to know each other?" Trunks asked, folding his arms and glancing back and forth between the two.

"Yes I do, me and him are a part of the same guild." Erza calmly replied tapping her breast plate. "Though I'm wondering how he ended up out here as a Vulcan."

The older man, rubbed his head sheepishly as he stared at the girl. "Well about that Erza…I don't really know." He chuckled expecting the girl to do the same but only received an un-amused glare.

"You need to be more careful in this forest. I've observed more and more Vulcans congregating here." Erza said sternly, dropping the incredibly large horn from her hands, something Trunks had somehow not seen until not.

"I will be…I can't believe this is the second time this has happened to me and in less than a month too." Macao said frowning, his shoulder slumping with disappointment.

"What do you.." Trunks began but was interrupted by Erza.

"This happened to you twice in a month?" She asked, her scarlet hair somehow floating in the air.

Macao gulped as he looked at the now glowing girl. Why did it have to be him?

"Uh…yeah. Natsu and that new recruit Lucy saved me last time."

"New recruit?" Erza mumbled to herself as her hair dropped back down to her shoulders, allowing Macao to breathe again.

"Yeah she just recently joined and she's been working with Natsu; she's a celestial wizard."

Trunks cheeks scrunched together as he pondered over what he had just heard. _Did he just say she's a wizard?_ _They had wizards in the past? Why hadn't he been told about them?_

"She sounds interesting. I'll see when I get back to the guild hall but right now I have to speak to him." Erza said pointing directly at Trunks who nervously glanced back at her.

_If looks could kill I'd be dead by now…what an intense glare!_

The blue haired man shook his head sympathetically at Trunks. He pursed his lips as he silently worded out "I feel sorry for you." Turning back at Erza he gave her a goodbye wave as he proceeded to scamper off into the forest.

"Now that were alone." She said cracking her knuckles violently. "You have some explaining to do."

Trunks gulped silently cursing his woeful luck. _It just isn't my day._

"About what?" The son of Vegeta asked.

"You were attempting to eat one of my Fairy Tail comrades; you must pay!" A fiery aura suddenly appeared around the girl as she glared at Trunks.

_Well this isn't good._ Her Ki level was pretty high, far surpassing the creature, or rather man that he'd just fought. Quickly waving his hands defensively, Trunks attempted to the diffuse the situation before it escalated further.

"Gomen…I didn't mean to….it was an honest mistake! I'm sorry!"

The armor clad girl remained silent, instead choosing to pull out a sword. Trunks mouth gaped as he watched a rather large sword poof into her hands. _Oh man…I can only imagine what's she's going to do with that._

"Prepare yourself boy!"

_Such speed! _Trunks remarked as he watched her charge towards him. Inching closer and closer towards him, nearly at his face when suddenly…._Growl_! The monstrous growl causing Erza to face vault and drop to the ground.

"Was…was that your stomach?" She asked, quickly jumping back onto her feet.

Trunks couldn't help but rub his head sheepishly as he replied "Yes."

"Goodness gracious….it sounds like you haven't eaten in days!"

"Actually it's only been since morning." He replied twiddling him thumbs, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Since morning!" the fiery red head exclaimed, raising her voice even louder. "You sound even hungrier than Natsu."

"Natsu? Who's that?"

"He another member of the Fairy Tail guild." She huffed, her sword disappearing with the spark of a light as she did so.

"Oh" Trunks remarked, eyeing the girl and her amour. "What are these guilds that I keep hearing about?"

Erza paused giving Trunks and incredulous look. "You don't know what a guild is?"

"Nope and I've never heard of one either." The son of Vegeta said throwing his arms behind his neck.

"Guilds are organizations of mages in Fiore."

"Mages? Fiore?" Trunks asked, the confusion on his face growing as he stared at Erza.

"Do you even know where you're at?"

"No I don't." Trunks replied with a saddened frown. His eyes jumping back up as he asked her a question. "Can you please tell me what year it is?"

_He doesn't even know what year it is? This boy must be really out of it. _

"It's year X784."

There was a brief moment of silence, a calm breeze passing through before Trunks shouted in horror. "No! No! This can't be right. Do you mean age 784? I can't still be stuck in the present!"

Erza stared at the angry teenager with a mix of sadness and worry. "This is year X784. Why are you shouting like that?"

A cold chill ran its way down Trunks spine as his knees dropped to the ground. His fists beating into the dirt.

"No! No! My mother's sacrifice, her invention…..this can't be happening!" The lavender haired boy roared in rage. What had gone wrong?

Erza continued watching on unsure of what to do. Her brows rising slightly as she watched each one of Trunks fists create an ever larger crater. _Who is this guy? To do that with his bare hands he's got to be powerful._

Running his hair through his lavender locks Trunks attempted to recall all the events that had taken place. His mother had pushed him into the time machine trapping him inside. The androids had then killed her in front of his eyes. He had pressed go and had taken off into the skies and then…..nothing. Why couldn't he remember? What had happened between now and then?

"Hey are you alright?" Erza asked placing her arm on Trunks shoulder bringing him back to reality.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone named Goku or Vegeta?" He asked desperately, hoping just maybe that she had been wrong.

"No I don't. Those are some pretty peculiar names when I think about it."

With those words all of Trunks hope died. The time machine was damaged and he didn't know how to repair it. He would never get so see Goku. He would never get to see his father. He would never get to see Gohan. But worst of all he would never get to see his mother again. Slumping into the dirt, the young demi-Saiyan wailed at his loss.

He had failed everyone.

For one of the few times in her life Erza genuinely didn't know what to do. She always had any idea, a plan, or some course of action to take. But now she was dumbfounded, she didn't know what to say…she didn't even know what was wrong.

Lifting his head from the ground Trunks decided to make the best of this situation.

"So where exactly am I?"

"Specifically?"

"Yes specifically."

"You're in Earthland in the East forest of Magnolia town in the kingdom of Fiore."

Pausing momentarily, Trunks lowered his head as he attempted to digest the information. These were all places he had never heard of before. His mother had taught him extensive geography and none of these places had ever been listed. He obviously wasn't in the past; so where was he?

"I've never heard of any of these places before."

"What?!" Erza half asked and half exclaimed, jumping back. "How is that possible? Where are you from?"

"I'm from West City though I doubt you've ever heard of that."

The scarlet haired girl shook her head. "No I haven't. It doesn't sound familiar, nor have I seen it on any maps."

Running his hands over his bruises Trunks stopped to think. So the question wasn't when he was, the question was where he was. As far as he could tell this was a place wasn't the home he knew.

"Well this is just great." The demi-Saiyan sighed in frustration. "What am I going to do now?"

"I could always bring you back to the guild hall. I'm sure Master Makarov would know what to do about you."

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked staring back up. "A few minutes ago you were trying to attack me, now you want to help me?"

"I don't want to help you…I am helping you" Erza retorted with a slight twinge of annoyance. "And your fine for now, but if you dare try to eat one of my Fairy Tail comrades again….I'll gut you."

A large lump formed in Trunks throat as he watched a dark aura cover Erza as she menacingly spoke those words. He didn't doubt her for a second.

"I don't intend to either."

"Good. I'm glad we have a mutual understanding. Now let's get going I haven't been back to the guild in ages." The armor clad girl said outstretching her hand to help Trunks.

The demi-Saiyan in turn smiled and took her hand, grasping it firmly as he stood to his feet.

_What a grip._ The both thought to each other as they began walking in the same direction that Macao did, until Trunks abruptly stopped mid stride.

"How did I almost forget about that?"

"Forget about what?" Erza inquired.

"My time machine." Trunks said smiling as he dashed off towards the damaged machine.

_A time machine? He's got to be kidding me right?_

"I can't just leave this out here all alone." Trunks said as he began touching all over the Time machine.

Erza's mouth gaped as he stared at the large machine. _What is that thing?_

"It's my time machine like I told you." Trunk said, seemingly hearing her thoughts.

"I…I didn't think you were serious." Erza said attempting to collect her wits. " Is that how you got here? What does it do?"

"I'll answer all your questions once I get this thing reverted." Trunks said hoping into the cockpit. "Now how am I going to do…"

His voice trailed off as noticed a rectangular box located on the dash of the computer's screen._ Am I going blind? How did I not notice that earlier?_ Quickly picking up the box, the lavender haired teen opened it up. His eyes exclaiming at what he found. _Wow, so many capsules! I wonder how they all got in here._ Trunks asked to himself as he hoped out of the cockpit finally managing to revert the machine back to its capsule state.

Erza's mouth gaped even wider as she watched the large machine disappear with a poof, an oval object with a button at the top appearing in Trunks hand instead. _Was that Requip magic?_

Noticing the long scarlet haired girl standing in shock, Trunks nudged her shoulder. "Come on let's get going. You said you wanted to get back soon right?"

"Oh…yeah" Erza said shaking herself out of her momentary stupor. "Let's go."

-FTSJ-

The streets of Magnolia Town

Trunks smiled blissfully as he and Erza strolled through the town. He hadn't seen such functioning city with inhabitants since he had been a child. Magnolia town as Erza had called it reminded him of what the Earth used to be like before android 17 and 18 were created. Children played in the street, Adults walked and worked happily. There were shops of all kinds in every direction. In short the town was buzzing with excitement._ I wish West City could have been like this._

The town was made up of a series of vertical and horizontal large roads. The whole town was western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of the medieval ones that Trunks had seen in his history books. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades were held, was the Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks. Erza had told him all about it on their way here.

"What's up with that giddy smile on your face?"

Pausing from his musings Trunks turned and faced Erza. "Can't I be happy?"

"Well yeah you can." The armor clad woman said slightly flustered by the stupidity of her own question. "But no one's usually ever this happy taking a walk through the town."

"Well they should be…they don't know how lucky they are." Trunks replied with his eyes wandering off into the distance.

Erza opened her mouth to respond but quickly stopped herself. There was something more to him. "What's your name by the way?"

"It's Trunks Briefs."

Snickering was heard as Erza attempted to cover her mouth from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Trunks demanded his blue eyes piercing into hers.

"It's your name…your named after underwear."

Trunks gaze wavered as he pondered her words. His name was actually quite hilarious when he thought about it.

"And what's yours?"

"Erza….Erza Scarlet"

Eyes beaming, Trunks outstretched his hand. "Nice to meet you Erza."

The scarlet haired guild member blinked twice before shaking his hands. "Nice to meet you too Trunks."

The duo remained silent as they shook one another's hands. Erza's hands eventually releasing first, unable to bear the weight of his hands grip. _What a grip. The only other time I've felt one that strong was from Gildarts and Laxus._

Quickly shaking her hand to ease the pain Erza returned her gaze to Trunks.

"So tell me about yourself. What were you doing in East forest?"

Trunks decided it would be best to wait until they got to her guild hall before they discussed all of this. "I'll tell you once we get there…it's a long story." Trunks head slumped as he looked ahead with weary eyes.

_Those eyes! I've seen them before. I used to have the same eyes as him when I first became a Fairy Tail member. I can tell he's been through a lot._

"So tell me more about this world, it's far different from the one I know."

Erza's eyes squinted. _The one he knows? _"Well for starters you're in magnolia town. This town is home to over 60,000 residents as well as the Fairy Tail guild."

Trunks eyes piqued at the mention of the world guild. "What are these guilds again?"

"Guilds are organizations of Mages. We work together, fighter together, and hang out together."

"And by mages you mean wizards? You guys do magic?"

"We don't _do_ magic." Erza scolded. "We _use_ magic."

Trunks took a step back from Erza as he felt her becoming a little cold towards him. "And what exactly is magic?"

The redheaded warrior stopped dead in the middle of the street giving Trunks a dumbfounded look. "You seriously don't know what magic is?"

"Nope." Trunks replied quickly shaking his head. His mother had told him stories about a witch named Baba but he had never truly taken her seriously.

Sighing heavily Erza placed her forehead on her palm. _What world is this guy from?_

"Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only about ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic."

Trunk took a second to digest all the information that Erza had just shared. Magic seemed similar in some ways to Ki but vastly different in other ways. The fact that only ten percent of the world's population could use it meant it was quite rare in this world. Everyone had the capability to use Ki, it was after all their life force.

"So are there different kinds of magic too?"

"Yes there are several of them. I'd tell you more but we've already reached our destination."

"Our destination? " Trunks mumbled back, halting his steps as he stood in front of a large building. "Wow."

The building was reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with a symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners. In short the building looked amazing.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk all day or are you going to actually come inside?" Erza asked with a smile.

Shaking himself from his amazement Trunks followed the armored lady inside of the building.

-FTSJ-

"Erza your back…and you brought a friend with you!" A small blue cat with white fluffy wings protruding from its shoulders shouted as it flew over to the armored redhead.

"How was your trip? Did you bring back something cool?" The blue cat asked as it eye's grew to massive lengths shocking and amusing Trunks at the same time.

"It was good Happy and I brought back the horn of a monster. In case you missed it, it's laying in the middle of the guild hall over there." Erza replied as she pointed towards the center of the guild hall. It was the massive horn that she had been carrying when she'd met Trunks.

"And who's your friend?" The flying cat asked, hovering around Trunks neck.

"I wouldn't say friend quite yet but his name's Trunks."

"Trunks like swimming Trunks?"

"Don't be rude Happy." A blonde girl scolded from behind.

"I was just asking a question Lucy, you don't have to be so mean about it." The blue cat then broke down in dramatic fashion crying in waterfalls of tears.

Trunks could only stand sweat dropping and scratching his head at what was going on.

"Is he strong Erza?" A new voice asked. This time coming from a pink haired boy dressed in a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat. His waistcoat was left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. He also wore white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

"Can't you even try to be polite? Introduce yourself!" Erza said as she managed to slip behind the boy and smack him upside his head, leaving a large pink bruise in her hands place.

"Okay…Okay" The boy shouted as he patted down his bruise. "My name's Natsu and I'm a dragon slayer." He stood grinning as he gave Trunks the thumbs up sign.

"Sheesh do you have to be so lame with your introduction Natsu." A dark haired boy said as he coolly strolled up from behind the group. He was wearing a necklace, which resembled a sword with a stone in it, along with a metal bracelet and a chain which was attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants.

"And do you always have to try to act so cool Gray!" The pink haired dragon slayer retorted, fire erupting from his mouth.

"I don't act cool…I just am what I am. Maybe you should stop being so hot headed!" The spiky dark haired teen shouted, his clothes managing to somehow to slip off.

"Well if you want some come and get it!" Natsu shouted, ramming his forehead against Gray's

"You bet I do!"

"Well bring it on then!"

Before either boy could throw a fist they found themselves imbedded in opposite ends of the guild halls walls.

"You two better cut it out this instance! And Gray…go put on some clothes!"

Both boys gulped and scampered away as Erza's head became comically large, towering over both of them.

"Y-Yes…right away Erza."

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the two boys cowering in fear from Erza. He had just met the girl and he already knew how terrifying she could be.

"Those two never learn." The blonde girl Lucy said as she palmed her face with a look of embarrassment. Quickly recovering from her moment the girl turned and properly introduced herself to Trunks.

"Hi I'm Lucy."

"I'm Trunks."

Trunks shook her hand as he took a brief moment to observe her. She had brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that was tied by a blue ribbon, in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She had a peculiar stamp located on the back of her right hand.

"Is this place always like this?"

"I only recently joined but from what I can tell this is the norm."

Trunks smiled softly. This place was vastly different from his home, but he could see himself possibly getting used to it.

"Hey Lucy who's the new guy?" A voice asked from them.

Trunks quickly turned around having not realized he had been behind a bar the entire time.

"This is Trunks Mirajane."

She was a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. Her chest was adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings that framed her rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist.

"Nice to meet you Trunks" The white haired girl said smiling. "Your pretty cute."

Trunks attempted to speak but felt an unusual heat from his face prevent him from doing so._ That's odd I've never felt like this before._ The still lavender haired boy did his best to contain his blushing but could not as Mirajane continued to talk. Interaction with woman was not one of his strong points.

"You look even cuter when your blushing too." The girl giggled as she walked away getting a new platter, leaving behind a flustered demi-Saiyan.

"Don't mind her kid she does that to everyone." A blue haired man said from besides Trunks as he slid into a chair.

"Really she does?" Trunks asked feeling slightly disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"Well now that I think about it not really." The man said thinking as he rubbed his chin hair. "She hasn't been this upfront with someone since she was younger."

Trunks felt the heat returning to his face as the man laughed at him.

"You shouldn't feel too bad kid Mirajane's the best looking female member of Fairy Tail."

"What did you say Macao?" An angry Erza shouted from across the hall, surprising Trunks that she'd even heard that.

"Gottagocatchyoulaterkid." Macao speedily said his goodbyes and his quickly sped off hoping to avoid Erza's wrath. A cloud of dust instantly ensued as the blue haired man sped away for dear life.

Trunks sweat dropped as he watched Erza catch Macao and kick him half away across the guild hall.

"What a strange place." Trunks muttered to himself as he turned his attention back to the bar.

"Well you're just going to have to get used to it!" Said a drunken voice as a large cup overflowing with spilling beer slammed into the table.

Trunks slightly jumped back, taken back by another surprise visitor. The woman in turn proceeded to gulp down the entire cup with one sip.

"Hit me with another one Mirajane!"

"Are you sure Cana? That's your tenth one today."

"Just hit me Mirajane! I know how much I can take. Just give me another one!" The brown haired girl shouted as her rather large breast jiggled as she spoke. Turning around she came face to face with an awestruck Trunks.

"What? You've never seen a beautiful lady who likes to drink?"

The son of Vegeta quickly shook his head. "Well….Um…No"

Cana's brow rose up as she watched the Trunks grow even more flustered. "Or is it because you've never seen a rack as big as mine?"

Trunks blush deepened. Were all the women in Fairy Tail this up front and bold? He had never met women like this before, save Gohan's mother. Trunks tried his best to avert his eyes but he could not, his gaze remained firmly fixed on Cana. She was tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. Her long, brown hair, reached down to the middle of her back. She possessed a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. She also shared a the same stamp as Lucy, though hers was located on the lower left part of her abdomen.

"Mirajane was right…you are cute." Cana said smirking. "Those are some serious guns your totting too." She said pointing to his arms, causing Trunks face to turn a shade of red as bright as Natsu's fire.

Mirajane giggled as she brought back another round of beers for Mirajane.

"Your face is as red as a beet Trunks."

Deciding he couldn't take anymore teasing Trunks quickly got up from his seat and left, leaving behind the two giggling girls. "We'll see you later." He heard them call from behind.

Without realizing it Trunks accidently bumped into a rather large white haired man.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The man shouted as he turned around to face Trunks. "That wasn't manly."

He was a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height caused him to tower over Trunks. His long white hair was styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possessed no visible eyebrows. His rectangular, elongated face had a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. He too shared the stamp that everyone that Trunks had met possessed.

"Gomen...my apologies" Trunks quickly said. Sensing the man's power rising.

"Leave him alone Elfman." Erza's voice chimed in.

Trunks immediately felt the man's power level drop once he saw her.

"S-sure thing…no problem Erza." The larger muscular man instantly backed off and went to go find something else to do.

"Everyone sure seems afraid of you." Trunks said chuckling with his hands on his neck.

"Well someone has to keep order around here." She replied, batting her eyes towards the rest of the room who took a step back.

Trunks couldn't help but laugh at the room's reaction.

"Unfortunately Master Makarov is not here at the moment. He is at the meeting of the Guild masters."

Trunks sighed deeply as he grabbed a chair to sit down in. What was he going to do now? His growling stomach instantly answered the question for him.

"Can I have some food?"

-FTSJ-

All the members in guild stood shocked, their jaws dropped hanging lower than Mirajane's skirt as they watched Trunks eat. The lavender haired mysterious teen was putting Natsu's record to shame. Their eyes bulged as they watched Trunks pile his tenth plate. They had never seen a person eat so much before and not get full. Where did it all go? There had to be a black hole in Trunk's stomach. Mirajane was becoming a little concerned that they may actually run out of food.

"He eats as much as I drink." Cana said groggily as she took another sip of her wine.

"His stomach must be a bottomless pit." Happy exclaimed as he watched Trunks devour another piece of meat.

"If we could somehow harness his eating abilities into some productive we'd be set!" A random member of Fairy Tail shouted.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Another random member of Fairy Tail said holding his stomach as his face turned pale green.

Licking his plate clean down to the crumbs, Trunks passed Mirajane the plate. His eyes beamed as he asked for another. Mirajane happily obliged pilling one another plate of food. Trunks had no idea what he was eating but it sure was delicious! It was far better than the scraps of food he was used to back home. He didn't have to fight this food before it went down his throat. Taking a seat besides Trunks Lucy attempted to spark a conversation.

"So Trunks how exactly did you get those bruises and scars." Lucy asked just deciding to be upfront with her question.

The lavender haired demi-Saiyan paused as he released the piece of chicken from in between his teeth. "It's a rather long story, I don't mind telling it but only when Master Makarov comes back."

"Oh." Lucy said her head hanging in slight disappointment wanting to know about the bruises on his body. But she rested her case knowing he had his right to privacy.

"I will tell you this though Lucy, I got them in a fight."

The blonde's brows piqued at the mention of a fight.

"I didn't know you were a wizard. What kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm not a wizard. I didn't even know about magic until Erza told me what it was." Trunks said between mouthfuls of rice.

"You didn't know about magic until today?" Everyone in the guild hall shouted in unison.

"Yeah." Trunks said chuckling. "I never met anyone from my home that used it."

A flabbergasted expression appeared on Lucy's face. _Just where is this guy from?_

"I'm not from anywhere around these parts." Trunks said, reading her facial expression.

"Where are you from then?"

"It's complicated but you'll find out eventually." Said the briefs heir as he took a long sip on his cold water, turning and facing his waitress. "Thank you so very much for the meal Mirajane. I haven't had a meal that good since I was a child."

The white haired barmaid simply smiled at the praise.

"Do I owe you anything?"

Mirajane's expression shifted as she pulled out a gigantic piece of paper. Trunks eyes bulged as he watched it roll all the way down to the ground.

"That will be 1 million jewels."

-FTSJ-

"One….one….one million jewels!" Trunks exclaimed. He wasn't sure of how much money that was in this world but he was pretty darn sure it was a lot. Anything with a million in it tended to be a lot.

"Where will I get that kind of money? I don't have a job; I'm broke."

Lucy and Happy both sweat dropped as they watched the kanji for depression appear above Trunks head.

"I know where you can get that kind of money." The blue winged cat said tapping the demi-Saiyan on the shoulder.

Trunks head instantly rose back up at those words. "Where? Please tell me where I can get that money."

"You can take a job."

"A job?" Repeated Trunks.

"Yeah from over there." Happy said pointing to the job request board. "There's tons of work up there, though I'm not sure how you'll do any of them without magic."

"It doesn't matter." Trunks said standing up from his seat. "I'll finish all the jobs on there by myself."

"That's quite the claim there Trunks and like Happy said, how will you do it without magic?"

"Don't worry about him I'm sure he'll be just fine." Natsu said slapping Gray on the back. "He looks strong."

"What was that for Natsu." Gray growled as he pushed the dragon slayer away.

"It was just a friendly slap it was no big deal." Natsu said nonchalantly as he slapped Gray's back again.

Two swords made of ice appeared in Gray's hands as he charged towards Natsu. The dragon slayer taking note and mimicking him, sparking flames around his fists. Just before the two could collide Erza appeared and knocked them both out, slamming their heads together.

"What buffoons."

"They did it again."

"Why do they have to be so embarrassing?"

Happy and Lucy said, both sweat dropping at Natsu and Gray's behavior.

Trunks stood with a confused expression on his face. Did those two really just get into fight because of him?

"Don't mind them Trunks their both idiots." Erza said wiping her fingers of dust.

The two mages lethargically woke up and attempted to stand wondering what had just hit them. Their faces shrunk in horror attempting to hide themselves as they came face to face with Erza.

"Get up you two!"

Natsu and Gray instantly did as she said not wanting to anger the already fiery redhead.

"I need your help for a mission."

Everyone in the guild hall gasped as murmuring broke out.

"Erza's asking for help?"

"That's never happened before?"

"What mission could be so tough that she couldn't handle it on her own?"

Erza remained quiet as heard the murmuring continue, finally reaching a point where she could no longer take it. "Will you all shut up already!"

The guild hall immediately silenced, not a single word being spoken.

"Thank you, now as I was saying." The scarlet haired girl said brushing her locks back. "I need your help for a mission."

Natsu's and Gray's facial expression became serious as they heard Erza speak.

"While traveling I overheard something that now has me worried. Normally I would consult with the Master but he's not here right now. This is a matter of upmost urgency."

The fire and ice users stared at one another as they pondered the possibility of working with each other. _Me working with him?_

Trunks meanwhile stood in silence intrigued by Erza's words. If she really needed help that badly he would gladly join her. He wasn't at full strength, heck he probably wasn't at half strength but he wanted to go. He was sure they would need him on this mission.

"Can I come along?" Trunks asked breaking his silence.

"Are you sure about that Trunks you don't look so well." Lucy replied eyeing his injuries.

"Yeah and what about your food bill?" Happy asked, plopping a seat on Trunks head.

"I'll persevere through my injuries and I'm sure Mirajane can keep it on a tab for me right?" Trunks asked putting on his cutest smile, hoping it would have some effect on Mirajane.

"You don't need to smile so hard Trunks I was going to do it anyway." She replied giggling.

"So it's settled then!" Natsu shouted slamming his fist onto the table. "We're headed out on a mission with Erza!"

**_To be continued…._**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I wasn't expecting that many. This was a longer chapter than the previous one and hopefully all of the chapters will be somewhere around this length. The Lullaby Arc starts in the next chapter; see you then. **

**9 reviews and counting.  
**

**Remember to review please. ****The faster you review the faster I update.**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**_Om Namah Shivaya._**

_**Chapter Notes:**_

_**(#1):**_ Trunks is **6'1** in this story unlike his **5'6** counterpart in the canon.

**Character Ages:**

Trunks:17

Lucy: 17

Gray: 18

Natsu: 18

Elfman: 18

Cana: 18

Erza: 19

Mirajane: 19

Macao: 36


	3. Lullaby Arc I

**Written: 7/30/13-7/31/13**

_Thoughts_/_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note/Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

_**Special attacks/Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**_

"Speech"

**Special Thanks Goes To:** Alistar, Silent Reader 6100, Drake202, Chronotimeguard, Tpinz, Akim, Emeraldpichu, shadow coat 64, BadazzEXE, Kasai no Oni, Boyzilla, lagiacrus, NIX'S WARDEN, wolf fang X1, guest, Cloud Ex-SOLDIER, and Scion 141.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Boyzilla: **Yeah I know what you mean. Including my story there's only a total of ten Dragonball Z and Fairy Tail crossovers which is pretty sad. I've only enjoyed one or two of them which is partially why I wrote this story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Shadow coat 64: **Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying the story that much. Yeah, there is a significant lack of Fairy Tail and Dragonball Z crossover stories. I won't give away any spoilers but Trunks leaving the Fairy Tail universe will be very unlikely considering the fact the time machine is broken. Thanks for reviewing.

**Emeraldpichu:** What did you think about the previous chapter felt rushed? Also what do you mean by no rock skin? Trunks won't be immune to magic in this story. There will be tons of ignorance from Trunks lol. That's an interesting idea about the whole life force thing and if you have any more details you'd like to share feel free to PM me. Thanks for reviewing.

Alistar: I had the free time and was bored so I just decided to update lol. The Lullaby Arc was kind of anti-climactic; hopefully I'll be able to spice it up somehow. Trunks won't reveal everything yet that would make for a boring story. He'll be slowly revealing details about himself throughout the story. I'm still working on Trunks personality, this is the first story I've ever written him into. Thanks for pointing that out he'll show more of a backbone in upcoming chapters. Trunks hasn't forgotten his mother's death or the fact that he's in a lost world; he's just put his emotions to the side for the time being. As for Trunks sword being in one of those capsules let's I'll roll with that lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Silent Reader 6100: Thanks!

Drake202: Trunks will probably end up eating all of Fairy Tail's food. Poor Trunks he'll be fighting Natsu everyday lol. Thanks for the review.

Chronotimeguard: I'll expand more on Trunks feelings and emotions. Coming from a post-apocalyptic where death is almost natural Trunks has learned to put his emotions to the side, well at least for the time being. He's not over his mother's death yet; he's just brushed it to the side for now. Maybe Trunks could have acted angrier with Macao but he would've killed him and that would have put a hamper on the story. The thing with Erza was for comedic purposes but since multiple people are finding faults with it, I'll change that. Ki and magic aren't equal in this story. Ki is more powerful but Magic is more dynamic and useful than Ki as you will see later on. I don't mind the rant at all; any and all constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reviewing.

Tpinz: Thanks, and I'll try to update as much as I can.

BadazzEXE: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm glad you thought it was funny too, that was my first chapter attempting any kind of humor. I don't plan on having Trunks go all out in this story, or at least not yet because he'd basically just one shot every character in the story lol. I'll update as much as time allows me to do so. If you need any more advice or help with your upcoming story feel free to pm me. I don't mind long reviews at all, those are the best kind. Thanks for reviewing.

Kasai no Oni: Since I was listing character ages it felt right to list Macao's age since he appeared in the previous chapter. I'm a guy so I don't know about Trunks height making him cuter lol. I didn't really have a reason for making Trunks taller I just thought he'd be better off that way. Thanks for reviewing.

Scion 141: I didn't think changing Trunks height would be that significant in my mind it's only a minor detail. I like using the Japanese terms instead it feels more authentic to me. I'm still working out how Trunks personality will be. I think the cross somewhere in between Vegeta and Goku will be right though. Poor Trunks all his money from jobs will go to his food bill lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lagiacrus: **Are you talking about the DBZ section or just all Fairy Tail crossover's in general? Because I haven't seen many parings with Lucy. As far as any pairings goes it's pretty early in the story for that but maybe later on. Thanks for reviewing.

**Akim:** Thanks!

**NIX'S WARDEN: **Thanks! I still have plans for Trunks to go Super Saiyan 2 but that will be much later on in the story. It's the coat and sword Trunks.

**Wolf fang X1: **Thanks! Trunks still has his sword; it was a mistake of mine not mentioning it this entire chapter.

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER:** Yes you should read/watch Fairy Tail it's currently my favorite anime. Trunks still has his sword from the future I just forgot to mention it in the previous chapter lol.

**Guest: **I didn't make Lucy 17 that's her actual age at the start of canon. I have no plans for a pairing yet and even if one happens it won't be for a while. I just updated the story over a week ago. I have two other stories which I'm still writing and planning to update. Plus I also have other endeavors going on. I try to update as much as I can.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. Nor do I own Fairy Tale or anything pertaining to it. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__Trunks, Erza Gray, Lucy, and Happy sit on a train laughing at Natsu's ghastly expression. _

**Chapter 3: Lullaby Arc I**

Trunks gazed longingly out of the train window. He felt as if he had been sitting in his seat for hours. The time was escaping him and he didn't know where it was going to. As his eyes gazed over the changing landscape the son of Vegeta couldn't help but smile sadly. This world was so beautiful, so breathtaking, and so serene…..so unlike his home world. With every tree and bird the train passed Trunks couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness in his heart.

His world would never be like this. It would never be so beautiful. But worst of all his world would never know peace. All of the _Zetto Senshi_ were dead. Not a single warrior remained on his home world to defend it from the Androids. He had failed miserably in his attempt to combat the Androids. Not only had he failed but his mother had been a casualty of his failures. Looking back on it his life was filled with innumerable failures.

He had failed his father's legacy. He had failed Gohan as a student. He had failed to stop the Androids. But most of all he had failed to stop his mother's death_**. If only**_ he had trained harder. _**If only**_ he had been stronger. _**If only**_ he could have saved his mother. If only….. These thoughts were once again returning to him. He had thought intense meditation would be able to seal them off but it appeared his mother's death had reawakened them.

_His mother._ Sighing as he slumped his face into his arms, the lavender haired Saiyan attempted to repress his tears. She was gone. She would never return. He would never be able to feel her touch, her soft hands wrapping around him. He would never be able to go to her for advice, to share a laugh, to cry with. He had not only lost his mother, but he had also lost his best friend. She was the only person he had remaining in his life and now she was gone.

The feeling of losing his mother was oddly different than losing Gohan. Both had been important figures in his life. Gohan had acted as a big brother, a mentor, and even as a father figure at times. But his mother….she had given birth to him. She had raised him. She had been there through his darkest moments, specifically when he had lost Gohan. She had always been the one fixture in Trunks life that he was certain would never leave. How wrong he had been.

Lifting his blue eyes, Trunks thought to himself. He wondered what his father would think of him. His father had been one of the strongest warriors to ever exist. He had been a brave, proud man, though sometimes foolishly so. He had not always been the most dependable of men, but when the chips were down he had always came through. He had sacrificed everything for his mother and family.

_Would he be proud of me? Would he be angry with me? Would he think of me as a disappointment? Would he hate…._

"Trunks…are you ok?" A concerned voice broke Trunks train of thought. Quickly turning around the demi-Saiyan quickly composed himself, flashing Erza a fake smile.

"Yeah…I'm fine just doing some thinking."

_He's lying. I've seen that expression before it's the same one I used to wear around._

"Are you sure? You've been staring out that window not saying anything for the past hour." Gray added in, slightly worried about his new companion.

"It's been an hour already?" Trunks asked to himself. The time had really escaped him.

"Yes….an hour. We were beginning to wonder if you suffered from the same sickness Natsu has." The armor clad girl said, motioning to Natsu who was bent over his armrest, looking deathly ill.

"What's wrong with him?" Trunks asked, the color of Natsu's body having turned shades darker than his hair.

"Natsu suffers from intense motion sickness. Whenever he's on any moving object he gets sick like this." Happy said, a little too joyfully as he plopped down on Trunks arm.

"Lucy would you mind trading spots with me?" Erza asked politely, putting on a freakish smile.

Lucy, who Trunks had forgotten was even there immediately, traded places with her. As the scarlet haired girl took her seat she placed her arm around Natsu's neck. "This should make you feel better." Before anyone could even say a word, the pink haired dragon slayer was unconscious from Erza's punch to the stomach.

Trunks and Lucy both shared a sweatdrop as they watched Natsu's unconscious form slip into Erza's lap.

"Typical" Gray snorted as he watched with annoyance. "First he asks for a rematch with Erza then he comes and does this on the train."

"Rematch…with Erza?" Trunks rubbed his head in confusion.

"You were too busy staring off into dreamland to hear his challenge before we boarded the train." Lucy replied, quickly bringing back memories to Demi-Saiyans mind.

"So Erza I think it's about time you told us what this is all about and what the mission is." Gray said as the mood on the train instantly became more tense.

The armor clad girl's facial expression became dead serious as she responded. "I have reason to believe the dark guild **Eisenwald** is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has something to do with an item called Lullaby."

"Lullaby!" Gray and Lucy shouted in unison, the duo nearly jumping out of their seats.

Trunks simply sat back confused as to what they were referring to. But from what he could infer this "Lullaby" was not a good thing.

"So you've heard of it?"

The blonde girl quickly shook her head. "Yes. When we were on our last mission we came across these dark wizards that were mentioning something about the coming of Lullaby. They seemed really scared about it."

The scowl on Erza's face deepened as Trunks literally felt her aura change. "It sounds like they were members of the guild who dropped out and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part in whatever is coming."

"So this thing is so bad that it even scares dark wizards?" Gray questioned. His normally calm relaxed demeanor becoming more serious.

"I can only hypothesis but it appears so."

"What do you think they're going to try?" Lucy inquired, holding the tiny white being in her arms closer.

Growing tired of being ignored the son of Bulma finally raised his questions. "What's a dark guild? Who's Eisenwald? And what's a Lullaby?"

"You seriously don't know anything do you?" Gray said with a sigh, slightly irritated.

"Gray, where are your manners?" The scarlet knight asked cracking her rather large fists menacingly. "Do I have to remind you of them?"

The dark haired mage quickly gulped, uncharacteristically sweating bullets. "N N-n-no Erza…you don't have to remind me."

Dropping her fists Erza smiled. "Good. Now like I was about to say before I was so _**rudely **_interrupted" she said batting an eye towards Gray who shrunk in his shirt. "Dark guilds are guilds that are not officially recognized by the Magic Council; therefore, they are treated as criminal organizations."

_Well there goes the peace I was hoping for. _"Criminal organizations?"

"Dark guilds are usually involved in various illegal activities and heinous crimes. Eisenwald is one of these dark guilds. Their planning to use Lullaby for something…something which more than likely will cause harm to others."

Silence echoed throughout the train compartment as Trunks engulfed the information. Even in this world there was no peace. He had hoped this world would be different but his hopes had been dashed. But regardless he would not idly stand by while villains attempted to harm others.

"Do you have any more information on Eisenwald?"

"Yes I do." Erza stated grimly. "I have strong suspicion that the one behind this plot is Erigor the reaper, the ace of Eisenwald. He is a man known for taking assassination requests and will willingly kill anyone who gets in his way."

"He…he kills for money!" Lucy stuttered out in shock.

Erza nodded sadly. "When the magic council outlawed assassination requests Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules. As a result they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them, they disobeyed orders and remain active till this day."

A chill ran through Lucy's body as she began to sweat in fear. "May-maybe I should just go home now."

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden now." Happy quipped as he felt a puddle of water grow underneath him.

"That's sweat you dolt!"

Slamming her fist down angrily on Natsu's unconscious face Erza growled. "How could I be so careless? If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day I could have pulverized them…I could have forced them to reveal their scheme!"

Trunks sympathized with the rage Erza was bubbling with. It was the same rage he had carried for most of his life. He understood perfectly how it felt to agonize over previous mistakes.

"So basically Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby thing right?" Gray asked, throwing his hands behind his head in a shockingly calm manner.

"That's correct. I'm also not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild by myself either. That's why I asked for you and Natsu's help. We are going to storm the Eisenwald guild."

Gray's hands transitioned from atop his heads to his lap as he cracked his knuckles in excitement. "Sounds like fun to me."

"Aye Aye" Happy chirped in cheerfully, accidently rubbing against a still trembling Lucy. "Eww now your super slimy."

"I told you it's sweat you dumb cat!"

-FTSJ-

After the explanation of the mission had taken place the Fairy Tail mages had decided to get a quick bite to eat. Taking pity on Trunks for his lack of money Lucy had decided to buy him a meal…how quickly she regretted the decision.

"10-10,000 jewels all gone down the drain!" Lucy hollered, streams of tears falling from her eyes as she watched the Demi-Saiyan devour his food and her money.

Gray could only watch with a horrified expression as he observed Trunks consume all the sandwiches of his trey. _Does he even chew?_ The raven haired mage questioned to himself as Trunks hands became blurs, moving at a rate so fast that he couldn't make out what was going in and what was going out. _I think I'm getting motion sickness just watching him._ Nearly barfing Gray turned his head deciding he could no longer watch.

Erza stood, mouth gapping forgetting she even had food in her hands as she watched Trunks at work. She wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or to be amazed. The rate at which he was consuming food was unbelievable! He had engulfed more sandwiches than herself, Lucy and Gray. She was almost certain that the lavender haired boy would come back with an arm missing every time he took a bite.

"I think there's another person inside Trunks; there's no way one person eats that much." Happy commented as he nibbled on the head of his fish. "Or maybe that's his magical ability…he can devour food in seconds."

Erza couldn't help but let out a giggle at the blue feline's last comment.

"Speaking of magic." Lucy said lowering her sandwich. "What kind of magic do you use Erza?"

"Erza's magic is really pretty. She makes her enemies bleed….._**a lot**_." Happy roared, the tone of his words in stark contrast to their meaning.

_Lot…of…blood._ Lucy shuddered to herself

"Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." The scarlet haired girl said taking a slice from her cake.

"Magic?" Trunks mumbled to himself, raising his head from his tray.

"Like this."

Gray's clenched fist proceeded to slam down upon his outstretched palm. Trunks watched in awe as a blue beautiful seal with intricate designs appeared before Gray's fists. A small chill swirled around the room as the design on Fairy Tail's flag appeared in Gray's palm. Trunks eyes widened slightly as he watched the ice sculpture float over to Lucy.

"Wow." Was all Lucy could utter as she watched the ice sculpture rotate around.

Having seen that symbol multiple times Trunks inquired to find out what it was. "What exactly is that thing?"

"It's the Fairy Tail symbol….a fairy." Gray responded.

The Demi-Saiyan nearly face palmed at his own stupidity. How had he not realized that was a fairy?

"I use ice magic."

"So that explains why you and Natsu don't get along well. He uses fire magic and you use Ice magic, those two don't mesh well together."

"Ice magic? Fire magic?" Trunks asked, interrupting the pair's conversation. "So you mean to tell me that their different kinds of magic?"

Gray rolled his eyes sighing deeply. He opened his mouth to make a snarky comment but was interrupted by Erza who made a threatening glare at him, prompting him to close his mouth.

"There are two main classifications of Magic: Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Caster Magic is magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. Holder Magic is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions. The magic I, Gray, and Natsu use is Caster Magic."

"And the magic I use is holder magic. I'm a celestial mage." Lucy added in.

"So I'm guessing there are various kinds of Caster and Holder magic then right?"

Erza nodded her head approvingly. "Your correct."

Continuing on with the topic of magic Gray decided to pose his own question to Trunks.

"Earlier back in the guild hall you said you didn't use magic; so what do you use then? It wouldn't be wise to have someone on this mission that can't fight."

Erza and Lucy anxiously awaited the lavender haired teen's response. Neither one of them had felt any magical energy from him, but he still had an aura of strength around him.

"Yeah what do you use Trunks?" Happy questioned once more, taking seat on his head.

Taking a deep breath Trunks pushed his tray to the side. "I use Ki."

"Ki?" The group retorted in unison.

"Yes Ki, the people from my home use it."

Unsatisfied with Trunks cryptic response Erza was determined to find out more.

"Do you mind telling us more about this Ki? It's something that none of us here have ever heard about and please be detailed."

Trunks took a bite from his remaining sandwich. He hadn't intended on revealing any information until he met with master Makarov but it appeared he would have to talk now.

"Ki is a tangible energy inside every living person, with its major focus being in the center of the body. Ki is made up of three components: Genki which is Energy, Yūki which is Courage, and Shōki which is Mind. Also, Ki can be positive or "negative, depending on the user. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body."

Silence echoed momentarily as the group of Mages fully engulfed Trunks words. It wasn't every day that they heard about a new source of energy independent from magic.

"This Ki that you're talking about and magic sound very similar." Erza stated, noticing semblance between the two energies.

"Yes they are." Trunks nodded. "But they are both vastly different. Ki is found in _every_ living thing and anyone can use it. The same cannot be said for magic. You told me earlier on our stroll to the Fairy Tail guild hall that only ten percent of the population can use magic, but everyone can use Ki."

"Everyone can use Ki?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"Yes, everyone can use Ki. Everyone here including Happy can use it."

"Would you mind showing us what Ki looks like?" Lucy questioned, believing Trunks but still doubting how true his words were.

Outstretching his palm Trunks focused a small amount of Ki to it. A golden orb of light instantly appeared in palms, eliciting "oohs" and "awe's" from his companions.

"That's Ki?"

Trunks simply nodded. "Yep this is what Ki looks like, though the color of it does vary from person to person and from attack to attack. This is the weakest Ki beam I could form but it still probably has enough power to wipe out this train."

"You can wipe out this train with that tiny ball of energy!" Erza shouted tightening her fists, the sirens in her head going off.

"You'd better be careful with that thing then." Gray warned as an icicle formed in his hands, arming himself for whatever.

Noticing the duo on edge Trunks quickly dispersed his Ki beam. "I _could_ wipe out this train. I have no reason to and I'm not that type of person. I just wanted to show you what Ki looks like."

Taking a heavy breath Gray and Erza both slumped back in the their seats, recognizing that the threat was now over.

"So besides being able to destroy stuff what else can Ki do?" The celestial mage asked, wanting to know more about this new energy.

" Good question." Trunks smiled, thankful that she hadn't reacted like the others. "Ki can be used for many different techniques. It is necessary to increase one's Ki to become strong, because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, in order to overcome that barrier. Usually, the more concentrated the masses of Ki are, the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up. When people gather Ki they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance."

Shock resonated throughout each Fairy Tail members face as Trunks uttered his last word. If everything Trunks had said was true then Ki was superior to magic. The sheer capabilities that Ki had made it more powerful. If Trunks knew how to fully utilize this energy then this mission would be a piece of cake.

"I take back my question from earlier. You will be useful for this trip." Gray stated coolly.

Trunks smiled in response. Gray wasn't so icy cold after all.

"In fact you'll probably be more useful than Natsu here." The ice mage said pointing to the unconscious dragon slayer causing the group to laugh.

-FTSJ-

**Onibus Station**

Trunks stretched as his feet touched the ground after what seemed to be days. The train ride had been excruciatingly long exemplifying the necessity of flying for Trunks. The son of Vegeta would have taken of into the skies had it been a solo mission but since they had come as a group, he felt it was better that he stick with them.

"You think the Eisenwald guys will still be in town?" Gray asked turning to Erza who was pushing the group's massive load of luggage.

"I have no idea but were going to find out." Erza said without batting an eye in Gray's direction. Her mind solely focused on the mission at hand.

"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home" Lucy muttered lowly under her breath.

"Hold on. Where are Natsu?" Happy suddenly piped up causing the mages and Trunks to stop in their tracks and look around them.

Trunks cursed under his breath. How had they lost track of someone with that brightly colored of a haircut? They must have left him behind during the commotion when train stopped.

The group halted their search as the heard the loud honk of a train horn. Quickly snapping their necks in that direction the group saw the train that they had just unboarded leaving the station.

"Uh oh well there he goes." Happy uttered as he waved the train goodbye.

Lucy's jaw slumped down to her rather large chest as she watched the train disappear from sight.

"I was so distracted that I forgot about him. He hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault. I need one of you to come here and hit me for my penance." Erza said pounding her fist into her armored chest.

_Isn't she being a little overdramatic?_ The Demi-Saiyan thought to himself as a large sweatdrop formed on his face.

"No, that really won't be necessary." Lucy quickly responded. Frantically waving her arms attempting to diffuse the situation.

"Well this is just a great start to our mission." Gray said frowning, highly annoyed by his comrade's forgetfulness.

-FTSJ-

**On the Train**

"Oh they forgot about me." Natsu said groggily as he shook his head. Feeling his stomach churn the dragon slayer realized he was still on the evil contraption known as a train.

Turning his head as he heard a cabin door open, Natsu realized that he wasn't alone. As he looked up he noticed an unfamiliar man approaching him. From the look on his face, the man didn't have any good intentions. The man was dressed in a white jacket and pants with a maroon undershirt. He had black hair that was tied up in an odd way, making it stand up like a pineapple.

The man grinned wickedly as he noticed the Fairy Tail stamp embroided on Natsu's arm. ""Well well a Fairy Tail mage. How is the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?" He asked, not giving Natsu a chance to respond as he planted his foot on the dragon slayer's face.

Snarling, the raven haired man leaned down to Natsu's ear. "Don't act all high and mighty because you're in a legal guild. You guys look like nothing but harmless little flies." He said smirking, causing the increasingly angry fire mage to growl at him.

Deciding he'd had enough the dragon slayer summoned flames to his fists and took a swing at the man. Unfortunately for Natsu the mysterious man managed to jump out the way just in the nick of time. Though his attack missed it provided Natsu with the opportunity to leave his seat and gain some distance between the two.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but you'd better leave…_**now**_" Natsu's usually happy voice shifted into one of pure rage causing flames to emit around his arms. As the fire mage took a step to charge forward the train unexpectedly shook causing Natsu to lurch forward, his flames dispersing.

"My name is Kageyama and if that pitiful excuse for magic is all you have then your doomed. Let me show you some _real_ magic." The man sneered as a purple magic seal appeared from beneath his feet. Black shadows slowly creeped their way out of the seal sending a chill down Natsu's spine.

Before the cherry blossom haired mage could react he was hit multiple times in the face. Each successive blow feeling harder than the last, knocking him down to the floor. Landing with a heavy thud Natsu frowned as he watched the shadows encircle Kageyama.

"It's all in the follow through."

-FTSJ-

**Onibus Station **

"What do you think you're doing lady? You can't pull the emergency lever without permission." One of the Train guards exclaimed. He doubted his words would be listened to as he could clearly tell this woman was on a mission.

"It's for our comrade please understood." Was Erza's response as she grasped and pulled down the lever.

"Are you kidding me?" The man exclaimed in disbelief. Why had he been so unfortunate as to have this specific shift today?

"Now I would like you to take our luggage to our hotel."

"Do I look like a bellhop!" The man half shouted and questioned. Whoever this girl was she certainly had a lot of nerve.

Lucy and Trunks watched from a distance shocked and slightly embarrassed by Erza's brazen behavior. _That Erza… she's definitely something else._

"I'm starting to realize that all the wizards in the Fairy Tail guild are just a little insane."

Trunks quickly shook his head; he couldn't agree more. Everyone in this guild was like a clone of Chichi especially Erza, her behavior reminded him of Gohan's mother the most.

"Well not all of us." Gray coolly added crossing his arms over his chest. His clothes having somehow once again gone missing.

"Oh yeah well where are your clothes!"

The Demi-Saiyan couldn't help but smile sheepishly at their banter. _Yep everyone in this guild is insane._

-FTSJ-

**On the Train**

Lady luck had once again smiled down upon Natsu. The hellish contraption known as a train had come to an abrupt stop. The dragon slayer didn't know who to thank but whoever had caused it he owed them greatly. Fighting on a moving train with his motion sickness problem would have been a real pain.

As the train had come to sudden halt Kageyama had lost his footing. The raven haired man had tumbled to ground, a wooden staff dropping along with him. The staff was particularly peculiar. It was nearly 50 centimeters in length. It had a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end, there were root-like cutouts,

_What the heck is that?_

Kageyama eyes darted from back and forth as watched Natsu stare at the staff. "You saw it." His facial expression became an extremely worried one as he lunged at the staff, attempting to pick it back up.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu shouted as he punched his fists together, sparking flames around his hands once again. "**Karyū no Tekken** (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!"

Natsu's fists became engulfed with flames as he leapt into the air lunging at a surprised Kageyama. The raven haired mage barely had time to react but was luckily able to defend himself with **Guard Shadow**. Though he was able to block the attack the shadow mage was still knocked back from the resulting explosion of Natsu's attack, sending him flying into the next train car.

As the smoke from the resulting explosion cleared Kageyama was given view of a smirking Natsu. "Little fly huh?" The Fairy Tail wizard smirked as he flexed his muscle.

"Attention all passengers we apologize for the abrupt stop. The emergency stop was false. We will be leaving for our destination shortly"

Natsu facial expression did a complete 180 as he heard the news. He had to get off the train immediately. Glancing around for his bags in the destroyed compartments, Natsu spotted them and quickly placed them on his back.

Still shaky from dragon slayers attack Kageyama wiped the smudge from his face as he attempted to stand up. "Hold it right there! I'm not letting you get away that easily; your messing with Eisenwald now."

At the mention of the dark guild Natsu's head snapped to face Kageyama. "So your with Eisenwald huh? I'll show you what happens to people who knock Fairy Tail. How bout we take this outside?" Natsu nearly barfed up his words as the train abruptly began to move once again. Cursing his luck the dragon slayer took one final glance at his enemy before jumping out the window.

"Where do you…"

Kageyama's words fell on deaf ears as Natsu was too long gone to hear them.

-FTSJ-

Trunks, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Erza all raced across the dirt road speeding to catch up with the train. Erza couldn't believe what she was currently riding in, it was something that she had never seen before. The 'hovercar' as Trunks had called it was incredible to say the least. The speeds at which they were going were mindboggling and it wasn't using up any magic.

It had been a huge surprise when Trunks had told the group that he had a way to get to Natsu quickly. Erza had initially proposed using her magic mobile to drive them there but Trunks had immediately shot down the proposal once he found out what it did to her magic. Instead the lavender haired boy had pulled out one of those capsules that she'd seen when she'd first met him. Just like her initial meeting with him he pulled it out, threw it to the ground and smoke had appeared. But this time something had appeared behind the cloud of smoke.

The group of mages had all stood with stunned looks on their various faces as Trunks had hopped in the driver's seat. He had ignored their amazed looks and had ordered them to get in the car with him. Lucy had been apprehensive at first but the tone in Trunks voice had squashed any opposition. As they'd drove along Erza couldn't help but admire Trunks driving skills. The way he maneuvered and steered through every tree, bump and ditch was spectacular. Though she hated to admit it the lavender haired teen was a better driver than her.

Now as they pulled up to the side of the train Erza barked out orders.

"Be on the lookout for Natsu! We can't let him…." Her words were dashed as he observed the cherry blossom haired mage fly out of a window. Her eyes widened as she noticed he was quickly approaching the hovercar. She opened her mouth in attempts to warn Gray of the imminent collision but was too late.

**BAM!**

Slamming down on the brakes Trunks maneuvered the hovercar sideways finally bringing it to a stop. Glancing at his side mirrors Trunks noticed Gray and Natsu lying on the ground unmoving, and seemingly unconscious. Lucy jumped out of the hovercar first and jogged over to the duo. Her nurturing nature taking over her, wanting to see if they were ok.

Natsu and Gray both recovered in record time, standing to their feet as if nothing had just happened. Quickly dusting himself off Natsu turned to the group and began angrily huffing about how they had abandoned him on that evil mechanical contraption.

"How can you guys left me on the train?" The dragon asked his voice spiking up like his pink locks.

"I'm just thankful you're safe." Erza said wrapping her arm around Natsu's neck. "I apologize." The fire mage's head was promptly slammed into Erza's chest as she began choking his head into a hug. Causing the dragon slayer to frantically wave his arms telling her it was okay.

Breathing heavily as the oxygen finally returned to his lungs Natsu turned his attention back to the red head. "I'm shaken up pretty bad I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked, gripping her necklace closely.

"I think it was the dude who grabbed the guys who were going to eat Happy. He said he was with Eisenwald."

In a millisecond Trunks noticed Erza's eyes widen as she turned and slapped Natsu hard across the cheek, sending the fire mage skidding to the ground.

"You fool! That is exactly who we are chasing after on this mission. Why did you let him get away?" The armor clad girl screamed as she gripped Natsu's shirt forcefully tugging it, causing his head to wobble back and forth.

The dragon slayer lay on the ground, question marks rotating around his head as he rubbed his aching cheek. "What the? This is the first time I heard about it."

A large tick mark formed on Erza's face as she folded her arms. "I told you everything back on the train. You should listen when people talk to you!"

"Does she not remember she knocked him out on the train?" Lucy whispered to Gray and Trunks making them nod their heads in agreement. "This woman is unbelievable."

_Unbelievable doesn't even begin to describe it_. Trunks thought sweatdropping as he watched Erza continue her beratement of Natsu. Eventually the scarlet haired girl ceased her scolding, walking back over to the hovercar.

"Well let's go then we don't have time to waste. Hopefully he's not too long gone and we'll be able to catch up with him."

As Trunks hopped into the driver's seat he started the hovercar's engine.

Gray smirked as he walked over to lifelong rival. "You got beat up by him? How strong was he?"

Frowning, Natsu drew multiple circles in the ground with his finger. "I don't know how strong he was. He snuck attacked me and kicked me in the face, but I didn't even feel it. I managed to hit him with a punch and was about to do more until the train unexpectedly lurched. Some weird skull flute fell out of his pocket after the train stopped."

Listening in on the two mages conversation, Lucy gasped in horror as Natsu's description evoked a memory from her mind. ""D-did you just say a skull flute? Did it have three eyes? Was it fifty centimeters long?"

Crossing his arms, Natsu struck a thinking pose. "Yeah…I think so."

Glancing over her shoulder, Erza sent Lucy a concerned look. "What do you know?"

The mage's face trembled in fear as she began to share the information she knew. "Lullaby... it's actually a cursed song. I've only read about it in books, but one of the forbidden spells is the _**death curse**_! It's a horrible black magic that can suck the very soul out of the person its cast on. Well, apparently this Lullaby is even worse! The flute itself was never used for anything other than curses until the black mage Zeref got his hands on it. Once Zeref gained control of it he turned it into a demonic flute. He gave the flute the ability to kill who whoever hears the melody played by it! The mass death curse, Lullaby!"

A mass discussion broke out between the Fairy Tail mages as they tried to digest what Lucy had just told them. As the mages mooted ideas on what to do, Trunks halted the car's engine. So there was black magic too? This mission was becoming far more dangerous than Trunks had initially thought it would be. He didn't know exactly what he would be up against but the Demi-Saiyan was ready for anything.

"Damn. Death magic in the hands of someone like Erigor could be catastrophic." Gray said scowling as he knew fully well what a dark mage was capable of. "We have to hurry."

"I see. Then my theory was right. We must go after them! Cursed magic like that is used to kill the people that it's cast upon" Erza said slamming her fist into her palm. "We have to hurry." The armor clad girl proceeded to hop in the passenger's seat as Trunks roared the engine to life.

"Well hurry up and get in guys; we don't have all day!"

The Fairy Tail mages were taken back by the sudden rise in Trunks voice. The teen had been reserved and quiet since they'd met him and hearing him shout seemed uncharacteristic. They quickly boarded the hovercar as they realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Eisenwald here we come!"

-FTSJ-

**Oshibana Station**

Trunks had driven like a speed demon to get to Oshibana Station. Gray and Natsu had thought Erza was a daredevil driver, but the antics Trunks had done far surpassed anything they'd seen the scarlet haired girl do. He'd ignored their cries and groans from the backseat, every uttered falling on deaf ears. The only thing the lavender haired boy had listened to were the directions given by Erza.

Even though this world was completely different from the one Trunks knew, the terrain and landscape were still somewhat similar. He had listened to all of Erza's directions without missing a single beat. His eyes narrowed as he saw the train station closing in in front of him. He was nearly there. Finally skidding to a halt the hovercar arrived in front of Oshibana Station.

Natsu quickly exited the hovercar his face green, feeling wheezy from motion sickness.

"Never again." The fire mage lurched over as he clutched his stomach almost emptying his stomach's contents.

"You're an even worse driver than Erza." Gray muttered as he stretched, thanking whatever deity that had allowed him to survive that drive.

"What did you say Gray?"

The ice mage gulped as he heard Erza's menacing voice from behind. Gulping as he turned around Gray came face to face with the scarlet haired knight, who did not appear to be pleased at all by his snarky comment.

"N-n-nothing Erza! I would never say anything about your superb driving skills." The raven haired mage quickly flashed the widest smile he could desperately hoping to subdue Erza's growing anger.

"Whatever I'll deal with you later." Erza said whipping her head around to face the train station. "Right now we have more important matters to deal with."

Following the girls lead Trunks walked with her as she stepped into the large crowd in front of the train station.

"Please stand back the train station is currently closed due to a train derailment." A train guard shouted from his megaphone.

The crowd was clearly not satisfied with his answer as murmuring broke out.

"Are you serious?"

"Well I heard the train stations been taken over by a group of thugs."

Were amongst a few of the things that Trunks heard throughout the crowd.

"Excuse me do you mind telling me what's going on?"

Trunks looked up, noticing Erza had somehow managed to slip past the crowd.

The train guard turned around giving Erza a questioning look, wonder who the heck she was. "Why would I tell you? Who are…"

The man never got to finish his sentence as Erza's fist slammed into his face knocking him unconscious. The girl then proceeded to head-butt the next train guard that approached her.

"What's going on here?"

Trunks and Lucy could only look on with embarrassed faces as they watched Erza knock out every guard that didn't respond to her questions.

"Well that's one way to find out what's going on." Lucy muttered as a sweatdrop formed on her face.

"Erza's go her own way of getting things done" Gray said, his clothes once again disappearing into thin air.

"Where are your clothes!" Lucy shouted making Gray panic.

_What a strange group of people._ Trunks shook his head as he watched Erza walk back towards the group.

"The Eisenwald group's inside let's hurry!"

-FTSJ-

**Inside Oshibana Station **

As the group of warriors raced down the train stations hallway they were met with the sight if numerous unconscious soldiers. As they continued racing down the uncharacteristically empty halls Erza informed Trunks that those soldiers were Rune Knights. The Rune Knights were a military subdivision within the magic council, acting as a personal constable of sort. In short the Rune Knights were the Council's army. Their job was to enforce the Council's ideals of justice and to investigate crimes related to the Magic world.

Taking one final glance at the unconscious men Trunks frowned. There had to have been at least fifteen Rune Knights and if they were as powerful as Erza said they were then the Eisenwald guild was no joke. Though he felt angry at the sight of seeing innocent human being harmed, Trunks couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement. The Eisenwald guild might provide him with an adequate challenge, and a way to vent out his frustrations.

Finally halting their running the group of mages and Trunks stopped as they approached railroad station. Trunks eyes darted around as he observed his new surroundings. There had to be at least forty members of the Eisenwald guild present.

"You fiend!"

"Ah, flies of Fairy Tail, welcome. I had a feeling you'd turn up."

Trunks diverted his attention from Erza to the owner of the voice.

The owner of the voice was an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair. His eyes were dark and he had an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seemed to lack eyebrows. His eyes were circled by dark lines and each of them had a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body was similarly tattooed, but with much larger, blue-colored motifs, which took on spiraling forms, and adorned his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. He wore a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He was bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body was covered in different layers of clothing. He sported a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He had a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire was completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "X" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms.

Growling at the owner of the voice, Erza scowled. "So, you're Erigor I presume?"

The man known as Erigor said nothing, choosing to laugh instead as one of his companions spoke up instead. "Hey you with the pink hair get up! You're the reason why I got in trouble with Erigor."

The man's words seemed to snap the dragon slayer out of his sickness as he heard his voice. Pushing himself to his feet, Natsu turned and flashed the man a dangerous glare. "You're that guy who attacked me on the train earlier! I think your name was Kageyama….well you'd better prepare yourself from the ass kicking of a lifetime!"

Interrupting further threats from Natsu, Erza cut the fire mage off with a valuable question. "What do you plan to do with Lullaby?"

Laughing once more the man known as Erigor then stood up floated off the roof of the train carriage. The small contingent of Fairy Tail mages all widened their eyes as they saw the dark mage do multiple spins through the air.

"H-he's flying!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's wind magic!" Erza growled as her eyes focused intently on the man.

_So people in this world can fly too? Interesting._

"What do all train stations have?" The man asked as he landed atop the speaker system.

Erza's eyes exploded with rage as she put two and two together. "You intend to broadcast Lullaby!"

Erigor smiled confirming Erza's words. "There are currently thousands of nosy people surrounding this building. Turn the volume up enough and the whole city hears my beautiful song of death. So simple isn't it?"

Snarling Erza took an aggressive step forward. "You want to play this on innocent people? Why?"

Erigor simply laughed again. "This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights the hold so dearly. Who remain willfully ignorant of the plight of those who have had their rights taken away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore the reaper has come to punish them all!"

Lucy then stepped up, mortified by the man's insane logic. "But killing them is only going to make it worse, that's the reason you were kicked out of the guild league in the first place!"

Erigor shook his head scrunching his hands into a fist. "At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power! Only when we have power shall we able to wash away the sins of past and take control of what happens in the future!"

Just as Erigor rolled his neck to laugh again, a shockwave echoed through the room, immediately followed by the destruction of one of the train carriages. Wide eyes glanced around at the destruction, then at the man who had caused it all.

"I've heard enough! I won't allow you to harm these innocent people; you will pay!" With those enraged words the ground beneath the train station began to rumble.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews I seriously wasn't expecting that many. That was the most reviews I've received for one chapter in a long time. I'm probably not going to be able to update this story for the rest of the month. I have my two other stories, The Legend of Son Gokū, and DBZ: A Warrior's Path to update. Feel free to check those out too. Not to mention school will be starting soon for me(sighs). But if I do get enough time I will try to update.**

**26 reviews and counting.**

**Remember to review please. **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

_**Om Namah Shivaya.**_

_**Sree Guru Nattatreyaya Namaha**_


End file.
